Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman)
Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman), or just Gotta Have a Wingman is a Club Penguin Animated Shorts episode. It is the tenth episode of the first season, and the tenth episode overall. It was released in the album, Club Penguin: The Party Starts Now! along with five other songs. It was released for the Puffle Party 2013. Episode Description Cadence and Stompin' Bob begin to sing a new song in the Plaza, and many penguins join them, as they head into the Puffle Hotel and up on the rooftop to finish the song. As everyone dances and parties, the Rainbow Puffle looks down on it from a cloud, and then winks to the camera, breaking the fourth wall. Versions Trivia *In the video, the order of the buildings seems to have changed in the Plaza. The order is: Stage, Pizza Parlor, Puffle Hotel, then Pet Shop. *A remix was later used at the Music Jam 2014 and igloo music, made by Cole Plante. *Cadence performs the dance moves she uses in the song The Party Starts Now. *During the Puffle Party 2016, an instrumental version of the song was played at the Night Club, if a SoundStudio song was not playing. *Cadence and the Penguin Band perform this song at the Music Jam 2016. Lyrics Official lyrics from booklet included with Club Penguin: The Party Starts Now! We’re gonna heat things up here on this isle Melt some ice and rock with style Our funny, fuzzy friends with two eyes and a smile Are ready for their close ups now Everybody bring your best buddies along Send a special request for your favorite song When the DJ spins it Come on and watch us break it down Take it back And forth And back again You got your moves For sure So you gotta represent CHORUS Oh, oh, oh, oh… now it’s their turn to party (Their turn to party) Oh, oh, oh, oh… yeah, let’s give them a chance (These guys can dance!) Oh, oh, oh, oh… turn it up, get it started (Get it started) Everyone knows (That's right) You gotta have a wingman Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh, oh, oh We can give puffle props, but that’s not enough We gotta throw our own party to show our love Cuz penguins and puffles are total buds That no one can come between Show ’em off, like we ain’t seen nothin’ yet They may not have feet, but they still dub step Once to the right and twice to the left Then bounce around to this beat Take it back And forth And back again Those puffles on the floor Make it better times ten Chorus (x2) Gallery Sneak Peeks BCjV31SCYAAMHsQ.png|A sneak peek by Spike Hike on his Twitter of Stompin Bob. Note: He is wearing the Bling Bling Necklace Episode Guitar and Necklace.png King of Rock.png What The.png Cool Shades.png Brown Puff PPGHAW.png Stompin and his red puffle.png Cadence Lolz PPGHAW.png Spinning a puffle.png (Raamish) Cadence!!!!.png Street Performers.png Puffle Hotel OOH.png MASCOT CHASE.png Dubstep GHAW.png Weird Dubstep GHAW.png Elevator GHAW.png Elevator Arrow GHAW.png Hotel Elevator.png Herbert Style GHAW.png In the Elevator.png Diving Board hotel.png Puffle Hotel Rooftop.png 3D glasses peng GHAW.png Stompin in chair.png Girl Breakdance.png Puffles in Air.png Rooftop 2.png Rainbow puffle Revealed.png Rainbow with CP Logo.png Video Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) Music Video Official Club Penguin Category:2013